It Began With A Bet
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: Fic begining is set during 'A Night At The Movies', and follows a AU relationship between our lovely labrats, Jacqui and David
1. Swami Hats And Stolen Coffee

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything CSI related - As if i even could lol

Well here's my third fic trip into the realms of CSI land. This time it's a Jacqui/Hodges fic set around 'A Night At The Movies' (3x19), so I guess it's a little A/U, but I liked the idea and as it's now 3:15am I've pretty much lost any grip on what I should or shouldn't write.

Is more a friendshipy type fic than anything, & I hope David and Jacqui are in character, I tried my best. Also, I left the ending kind of open, but might add more tomorrow after I've got a bit of feedback...And being to sleep...

* * *

**Swami Hats & Stolen Coffee**

Jacqui was in a bad mood – Not surprising really considering she had lost to Greg and as the conditions of the bet were – She now had to wear his stupid swami hat till the end of her shift.

She bit her bottom lip as she heard tapping on the glass again. If loosing the bet wasn't bad enough it was annoying how he just kept checking up on her – So damn distracting! – As was the odd glances and smirks the other lab techs were giving her.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, if she was going to get through the rest of the shift she really needed coffee. And not that sludge known as coffee – Actual coffee.

Jacqui smiles – Stealing Greg's coffee would be her own back…If she was able to find it…

* * *

Jacqui pushed open the door to the door to the break room, disappointed to find it not empty – And even more disappointed that the other person in the room was that new sarky trace tech from LA – David Hodges…Not that he was totally new now, he'd been there a couple of months now and despite his constant insults got on relatively okay with her and a few of the other techs…But she could really do without him right now. 

Hodges raised an eyebrow at her choice of headwear and smirked. "Come to tell my fortune have you?" He asked, gaining one of Jacqui's death glares – Not that it seemed to be having much affect on the trace tech.

"Yes actually Hodges, I have come to give you a warning – Shut up or die a horrible, pain-filled death." She retorted before starting to search the cupboards within reach for Greg's stash of Blue Hawaiian.

"Where the hell has he moved it to?" She muttered under her breath before hearing a chuckle from Hodges.

"What's so funny now?" She snapped, turning to glare at him, arms folded – Looking as scary as any woman could wearing that hat.

"Well besides the obvious-" Hodges smirked, pausing to point at her head before continuing. "I believe I have what you are after." He finished, revealing the pack of coffee from behind his chair.

"Gimme." Jacqui replied, feeling too tired and needing caffeine to come up with anything more intelligent.

"What's the magic phrase?"

"Gimme now or you die?" Jacqui answered, taking a step towards him.

"Funny. Something tells me it's 'Please will you share Greg's coffee David?'." Hodges had thought about adding something along the lines about how he was God of the entire universe – But since he had got their he hadn't made that many friends – If any really, and it would be nice to hear someone ask for things nicely and call him by his first name – unlike the impatient CSI's…Even if Jacqui was being forced to 'ask nicely'.

Jacqui sighed as she sat in the chair opposite Hodges. "Please will you share Greg's coffee with me Hod…David." She said as nicely as she could, just stopping herself from calling him by his last name. She was surprised there wasn't more of a catch…Or maybe getting her to ask was one step away from getting her to beg...Though right now she doubted anything David Hodges got her to do or say for the precious coffee could be any more humiliating that wearing Greg's bloody hat!

"Thank you." Hodges answered, his tone softening a bit before he passed her the coffee and the empty pot and stood up.

"That's it?" Jacqui asked before she could stop herself, was he really giving her it that easily?

"Well unless you want to be dazzled by my company…Yes – Oh and I'd advice you to put the coffee back where I found it – Inside that empty biscuit tin on the top left shelf." He told her before exiting the break room.

Jacqui took a deep breath as she inhaled the scent of the coffee before looking up to the cupboard Hodges had mentioned. Fuck – She wasn't tall enough, she'd have to stand on the counter, or move a chair or something…She _knew_ there had to be another catch!...

* * *

Jacqui looked up from her computer screen as she heard a cough behind her, what the hell did Greg want now? She turned, only to find Hodges there instead. 

"Oh, it's you." She said with a sigh, turning back to her computer screen as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well I was last time I checked. I take it you were expecting someone else – Sorry to disappoint." He said, folding his arms.

"Don't be – I thought it was bloody Greg." She replied, turning back to face him.

"He found out about the coffee? I did tell you to put it back – I take no responsibility." Hodges answered defensively, causing Jacqui to roll her eyes.

"I did put the coffee back – No thanks to you! You knew I couldn't reach that high up!" She accused, gaining a shrug from Hodges.

"I can't help it if you're vertically challenged!"

Jacqui snorted in response and glared at him.

"So what has Sanders done?...Let me guess – It's to do with the hat?" He guessed, getting an even deeper glare.

"Give the man a cookie!" She said bitterly, gaining a slightly puzzled look from Hodges.

"Well I don't know!"

"You don't? Greg and me had a bet to see which of us could process some evidence fastest – I lost, so I've gotta wear this thing till shift ends…I thought Greg had bragged to everyone?" Jacqui asked, now also puzzled.

David shrugged. "Well I ain't exactly the most popular guy in the building."

This time Jacqui smirked. "Well it's not my fault you're such an asshole."

Hodges covered a very slight look of pain with a smirk to rival Jacqui's, and rolled his eyes. "Could be worse – I could be the one wearing that stupid hat!"

And with that Hodges ducked out of the prints lab as Jacqui threw a pen at him….

* * *

David Hodges yawned as he pushed open the door to the locker room, which was empty, aside from a now hatless Jacqui searching for something in her locker. 

"I see you've lost the hat." He smirked as Jacqui rolled her eyes.

"Well done on stating the obvious."

Hodges shrugged and his smirk grew into an almost smile. "Shame – It suited you."

Jacqui just responded by sticking out her tongue at him for lack of anything witty coming into her mind to say.

"Very mature."

"I do try." Jacqui retorted before reaching into her bag, and pulling out a neatly folded green top.

"You mind?" She said pointedly to Hodges who rolled his eyes and turned his back as Jacqui pulled the top she was wearing over her head.

"I don't know why you'd think I would look anyway." He said after a moment, making Jacqui feel a bit sad – She always was a bit insecure of her looks…Not that she'd admit to anyone.

"I do have some gentleman principles you know." He added after a moment, brightening Jacqui's mood a little as she turned to find he had his back to her and was taking off his own shirt, and swapping it for a loose fitting white t shirt.

Jacqui was about to reply, but instead stayed silent, looking at Hodge's bare back - He actually looked pretty well built from what she could tell…Then she mentally scolded herself – Just because it had been a while was no excuse to start staring at guys in the locker room – Especially when that guy was _Hodges!_

"What? Has the idea of me being a gentleman stunned you into silence?" Hodges asked after a moment, causing Jacqui to look away before he turned to her.

"No, it just seemt highly unlikely." She quipped as she shut her locker and picked up her bag.

"I'll have you know I can be positively nice in some social situations!" He shot back, causing Jacqui to snort loudly.

"I can be nice you know." Hodges replied as he shut his own locker, stuffed his now crumpled work shirt into his bag and slung it over your shoulder.

"I'm sure you can if you try – I just find it hard to believe you're in social situations enough for that to happen." She smirked as she opened the door and exited the room, closely followed by Hodges.

"And you are I suppose? Apart from with Greg, Archie and Bobby." He asked as they walked alongside each other to the exit of the lab, towards to car park.

Jacqui was silent for a moment before glaring at Hodges. "That's irrelevant." She muttered as she reached her car and began to fumble around in her bag for her keys..

"Maybe, maybe not. If you wanted the theory could always be tested tomorrow after shift at that diner round the corner. " Hodges replied before continuing on walking towards his own car.

Jacqui smiled to herself then thought for a moment before calling after him. "You're still an asshole David!"

"So people keep telling me!" Came the shouted reply, as David Hodges dug into his pocket for his keys and also smiled to himself…


	2. Skirts And Annoying DNA Techs

**Disclaimer:** Yes I do own CSI...Wait - Jerry isn't a 16 year old Yorkshire girl who spends waaaaay too much time reading and writing fanfiction!

I gave in and decided to write more, partly because Jacqui and David are cute together...And partly to prove to my friend Lar that I haven't became totally obsessed by slash - Which I'm not! I only read CSI and House MD slash, it doesn't seem right in any of the other fandoms I read/watch!

Aaaaaanyway, not sure how many chapters this will have now, probably only 4 or 5, and I've roughly got a plot sorted out in my head so that's an improvement from when I posted the supposed one shot this morning. Sorry for the crappy title but I'm still tired from having only 5 and a half hours sleep, waking up and then reading/writing more fanfiction...

Oh and thanks to jd burns and ameliekitty for reviewing...Ah yay - Ramblings. Right, forget me and read on. Characters in the chapter are of couse Jacqui and David, with quite a big Greggo scene at the beginning...

* * *

**Skirts & Annoying DNA Techs**

Jacqui quickly peered into the break room and sighed. Greg was in there drinking coffee and reading a magazine – Typical! She mentally prepared herself and then entered the room, ready to face the annoying DNA tech.

"Hey Jacs." Greg greeted, looking up from his magazine for a moment before taking a sip of coffee…And then nearly choking on it from shock and laughing.

"Jacqui Franco – What the _hell_ are you wearing!?" He finally managed to splutter in between giggles, gaining of course in response – One of Jacqui's death glares.

"It's a skirt Greg. I'm sure you are familiar with them – You did after all wear one yourself when you dragged us to that transvestite bar last year on a dare." She retorted coolly before reaching over and snatching the pot of coffee off the table in front of him.

"Hey! I was _drunk!_" He pointed out as he folded his arms defensively.

"Maybe – But not when you first entered!" She replied, pouring the coffee into her mug,

"So I wanted to look the part." Greg shrugged in response. "…Just _why _are you wearing a skirt?" He persisted after a moment.

Jacqui to groan inwardly. She should have known wouldn't give up so easy. "I felt like it." She answered…which was partly true.

She had gone through her entire wardrobe just before shift, trying to work out what to wear – It had being so long since she'd had a date she felt like she didn't have a clue…If this loose arrangement with Hodges after work could be called that – But she could still make an effort!

She had eventually disregarded all her work pants and had finally opted for a brown knee length skirt and a short sleeved emerald skirt…To be honest she looked pretty silly – Eventually once she realised if she didn't wear the outfit she would be late for work…Besides, she didn't really want to completely change after shift – It was bad enough changing tops in their without doing a full change in front of some of her male colleagues…It was only after she got to work she realised she could have changed in the women's loos after – For a scientist she felt really stupid.

"Uh hu." Greg's unbelieving voice interrupted her thoughts. "And pigs can fly!"

"They can?" Jacqui asked with mock excitement. "I'll have to look out for them next time I have a day off!"

Greg rolled his eyes at her before taking another sip of coffee. "Let me guess – You lost another bet – Who was it? Archie? Bobby? Maybe Hodges?"

Jacqui froze slightly at David's name, but tried to keep her expression as unreadable as possible. "I have not lost another bet Greg – And I bet you cheated yesterday!" She added bitterly, gaining a look of indignation from Greg.

"I don't cheat!...Oh! You've got a boyfriend!" Greg sang happily, delighting as Jacqui blushed slightly.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She replied grumpily, causing Greg to suddenly grin wider.

"Girlfriend?"

"Greg! No!" She shrieked, leaning over a hitting him on the arm.

"Well you've at least got a date! Tell me all about him – I want to know _everything!"_ He squeaked in a high school manner – what were they? 13?

"That's a shame, because I'm telling you _nothing!"_ She retorted as she picked up her mug and left…

* * *

After her encounter with Greg, Jacqui had busied herself with work, not even daring to look up in the trace lab's direction in case someone was watching…Which was frankly more than paranoid. Though eventually she gave in, out of curiosity, but was surprised to see the swing shift tech there instead…Bastard – So it was a joke. She was right yesterday – Hodges was an asshole! 

But she was still curious, was he ill? Maybe there was a reason why he wasn't at work – A _good_ one.

These thoughts swirled round her head for the rest of her shift, but she didn't dare ask for fear of being suspicious…Though half of the lab techs were already suspicious by the fact she was wearing that bloody skirt...

* * *

By the time her shift was over she was more than a little pissed as she slammed shut her locker and stalked through the car park. 

To say she was surprised at finding David Hodges leaned casually against her car would be more than understatement.

Jacqui stopped dead. This was…Unexpected.

"Morning. You look terrible." David greeted sounding surprisingly upbeat for him.

"I'm tired…Why weren't you at work?" She replied with a yawn, looking round to see if anyone was watching, but thankfully she couldn't see Greg or any one else she knew.

"Had the night off. Which is why I look like this, and you look like death." Came the smirking reply.

"Wow. You really know how to make a woman feel good about herself." She retorted sarcastically as she found her keys and opened her car door.

"I do try. Incidentally you look good – See? I can be nice." He added at the end of his compliment. Jacqui rolled her eyes, waiting for him to make a joke about her skirt – But none came…He probably hadn't worked at the lab long enough.

"Where's your car?" She asked as she looked around the car park.

Left it at the diner and walked back." David answered as Jacqui climbed into the driver's seat. She felt relief – So he had being serious…Though she knew she was reading way too much into things. This was probably nothing more than an attempt at friendship – On his part at least.

"Get in." She sighed leaning over and opening the passenger door…


	3. Smirktastic

**Disclaimer:** I did own CSI for a while...But then I woke up...

I feel like crap and couldn't concentrate on my homeweork, so decided to try and write more of this fic instead. It really wasn't going to be a long story, but after listening to 'Stand' by Rascal Flatts on repeat for waaaaay too many hours, I went a bit depressed and have cme up with a whole story arch for Jacqui and David, lasting for several seasons worth of eps. Hope I kept them as in character as possible and will update soon...Probably in a couple of hours as I'm working on the next chapter already.

Thinking of posting this on Live Journal as well, but might not. Anyway, read and review if you want...

* * *

**Smirktastic**

It was strange watching David when he wasn't being rude or pathetically sucking up to Grissom. He became so…Animated – He often tilted his head a lot anyway and always seemed to be moving, but when talking about Dukes of Hazard, or cars, or how terrible hotdogs were, or even that by what Jacqui had said so far, she kept picking complete bastards as boyfriends and all sorts of other things they had discussed over breakfast, Jacqui noticed that his eyes lit up, and he even showed emotion in his expression and voice.

She didn't doubt that if any of the others at the lab – CSI's especially, heard him talking like this they would just think he was even more…Well, _weird._

But David Hodges didn't strike Jacqui as the sort of man that would open up to someone after knowing them only a few weeks, especially not at some dull diner of questionable hygiene over omelettes for breakfast.

That must mean he liked her, or trusted her at least – Which made Jacqui smile, and caused David to frown.

"My hamsters running away is funny to you?" He asked, tilting his head on one side, and peering at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"No of course not, I was just thinking of something you said earlier." She replied quickly, mentally ordering her body _not _to blush.

"Oh…Okay." David said after a moment, tilting his had to the other side, still watching her.

"Omelettes are good." Jacqui commented after a moment of silence.

"I guess… I've made better myself." David replied simply, causing Jacqui to raise an eyebrow. Did this guy have no modesty or was he born with a superiority complex?

"Oh really? Have to learn to cook after the wife left?" She half giggled, but David's look stopped her dead, up to this point his ex-wife hadn't been mentioned once…Well except to say that he _did _have one.

"Actually I could cook before – If anything I was the domestic one in the relationship. She didn't have a useful bone in her body." Jacqui sighed inwardly in relief that he hadn't seemed too offended. She wondered if he was boasting again… But she doubted it – He kept the lab pristine and always complained when the day and swing shift techs messed up his order of things, even though he hadn't been working there more than a couple of months.

"Sorry, I'm just used to hearing comments like that – I've been out with a lot of ex-married men." And still-married men if she was going to be completely honest…Which she wasn't. She didn't want to look _completely _desperate.

David smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really Franco? I wouldn't have pegged you for the completely desperate type."

…Damn.

"I'm not; I just have bad taste in men it seems." She replied with a sigh.

"Well I already know that. But you don't help yourself - I still can't believe you actually took that Jewish boyfriend of yours to a family _barbecue!"_

Jacqui groaned at the memory, _why _had she told him that? He'd probably tease her with it for weeks and then laugh about that and other amusing 'Tales Of Jacqui Franco's Failed Relationships' with the other techs…Not that he did talk to them much in the first place, but still – Now he had the ammunition!

David smiled at her discomfort – Actually smiled, not smirked. Then took a sip of the sludge coffee the diner served (It was almost worse than the stuff Sara called coffee!)

"It could be worse – You could have done like me and married one of your failed relationships." He spoke, now a hint of bitterness lacing the smile and the mood between them was sombre again.

David glanced at his watch, it was now after midday. He stood up, paid the bill and in an overdone, yet gracious way, helped Jackie off the bar stool.

She had almost forgotten the reason of their 'date' – For David Hodges to prove he could be a gentleman and be even pleasant in social situations.

He walked to the door and held it open for her and then walked her to her car.

She had to give him 10 points – For style, and even for good company.

"So how'd I do?" He asked with a smirk, leaning against the side of her car as she searched for her keys

"Not bad I guess." She admitted, as David's smirk turned into a natural grin – But with an obvious attempt to keep some of his smirk in there for appearances sake.

Jacqui smiled and nicknamed his expression as 'smirktastic!' in her mind before unlocking her car door.

"See you at work." He said as she got in.

For a split second she wondered if the usually snarky trace tech was going to _kiss_ her, if even just on the cheek. But he shied away suddenly and started to walk off towards his own car.

"See you at work!" He called back.

Jacqui thought for a second before starting her engine – Was that a date after all? Or had he being just proving his point? She eventually shrugged her shoulders slightly as she pulled out of the diner parking lot more than a little confused…


	4. Second Date?

**Disclaimer:** I really, really, _really _don't own CSI!

Well here's chapter 4. Sorry for how short it is, but the following chapters all get longer. I went into a creative mood and am halfway through writing chapter 8 now! But I will spread out the posting I think. Like I am on LJ, just posted first chapter, but will wait till tomorrow and post a chapter every day or so. Still hope I'm managing to keep both Jacqui & David in character. Not sure if I'm totally happy with this chapter, wondered about putting the next chapter and this together, but decided it was better split out. Anywa, enough of my 2am ramblings...

* * *

**Second Date?**

A couple of weeks had passed and neither mentioned their 'date' that morning at the diner. David because…Well, he just hadn't talked about it and Jacqui because she wasn't even sure anymore if it had been a date to begin with!

They did talk more though even if just about trivial things and she tried to get David to hang out with her and the other techs more after work. He was starting to relent and the other techs didn't seem to mind his attitude too much, which was a bonus in persuading David to come to the diner for breakfast or to one of the other tech's houses to chill – Like at Archie's to play games or Ronnie's to let him and Angie have a day out leaving the kids with them…Not that the last option impressed David much, though he was better with kids than he would admit – But Jacqui, Bobby and Archie knew the truth..

She looked up from processing some prints as David leaned in the doorway to the lab, smirking as always.

"Hey."

"What's up Hodges?" She liked calling him David, but everyone else at work called him that so it just became second nature to her whilst in the lab.

"You're the one who paged me…Remember?" He asked, raising one eyebrow as Jacqui felt herself blush, she'd forgotten she'd done that about 5 minutes ago.

"Oh yeah. You doing anything after shift?"

"Well as you know I lead a very hectic and busy schedule – Just let me check my diary." And with that he pretended to get out a diary and click through the pages.

"Nope sorry, looks like I'm going to a metal concert today…Oh wait sorry – This is Sander's diary. I must not be doing anything as usual." Jacqui rolled her eyes at David and mentally braced herself for what she was about to say.

"Wanna get some breakfast? Shift's almost over." This was the first time she had asked him some where outside work without one of the other techs.

David responded by raising his eyebrows again and folding his arms. "Who else is coming?"

"Um, no one." She wondered how normal her voice sounded but that wasn't her biggest worry at the moment – No, her biggest worry was the fact her face must be blushing brighter than a damn traffic light!

"Oh, okay…Sure." David said after a moment before slinking away easily.

Jacqui took another sigh and then grinned. She had got a second date with David Hodges…Wait – Was it a date or just breakfast with a friend? And of course it couldn't really be a second date if the 'first' one wasn't really a date either…

Bugger! – Why couldn't she tell if it was a damn date or not? – _Again!_ No wonder she had a bad relationship track record…


	5. Worst Chat Up Line Ever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, it's characters, and I deffo don't own Dukes Of Hacard or it's board game - In fact, I'm not even sure if the board game was out in 2003, or if it wasn't released until after the movie remake. shrugs doesn't matter anyway, - Artistic licsence and all that.

Well here's the next chappie, thanks to the few reviews and semi apologies for posting chapter 5 here and still not having posted chapter 2 yet on LJ yet - as I said before, it's all to do with staggering the postings there and stuff, etc...

No real spoilers, but you will probably hate me in a few chapters once it goes kinda angsty, and stuff...But I won't say anymore - More fun to leave you guessing...

* * *

**Worst Chat Up Line Ever**

"You have a 'Dukes Of Hazard' _board game!_" Jacqui giggled before taking a sip of the sludge coffee.

David tilted his head on one side in the way he did and looked at her again with his piercing eyes.

"It's fun!" He protested as Jacqui rolled hr eyes.

"You mean like sucking up to Grissom?"

"I do not 'suck up to Grissom' I am a very important member of the team." He responded grumpily, folding his arms, his glare almost turning into a slight pouty look.

"Uh hu. When was the last time you saw a TV show based around us lab rats processing evidence and tests, rather than the cops with guns, the investigative scientists or the caring doctors?" She asked, and as expected David had to shrug.

"Exactly. People don't care about us in our little labs, spending hours matching up partials or tracing paint flecks. It's all about the element of beauty put forward to the viewers." She stated, almost bitterly – It was as if TV trivialized all the work they did.

"Let's face it, who would want to watch shows based around me breaking cases from years ago with new technology allowing me to manipulate prints found on uneven surfaces. I don't exactly have that image for TV." She added, causing David to frown.

"You're pretty enough to be on TV." He replied, and Jacqui froze. Was he just being nice…Or was he being_ nice?_

She responded after a moment by laughing and taking another sip of coffee. "You being slipping alcohol into that coffee of yours?"

"Nah Jacs, I mean it – Just coz you aren't like…Say Willows, Doesn't mean you ain't pretty. You have nice eyes, and a natural smile. You don't need to plaster yourself with makeup like some women do. & Your hair is nice – When you remember to brush it of course…Otherwise it's hard to tell it apart from that birds nest in Ronnie's garden - Hey!" He suddenly yelped as Jacqui leaned over and punched him lightly on the arm.

"I do brush my hair – I've told you, I can wash it, curl it, style it and generally perfect it, but by half an hour on shift all my hard work is undone!" She argued, though secretly she was smiling, most of the compliments were simple but they were compliments none the less.

"I still don't get how that happens – We are indoors in a glass building with almost always broken air conditioning!" David replied incredulously as he tossed some money on the counter and they both stood up to leave.

Jacqui shrugged and they waked back to David's car. They had left hers at the lab so they'd have to go get it, but she didn't really want to as it would mean them both going back to their own houses and then probably by shift a few hours later the whole thing would be forgotten.

"You got the night off?" She asked so as to make conversation as he put the key in the ignition.

"Yeah."

"Same…Hey, what about playing a few games of that 'Dukes Of Hazard' board game of yours?" Jacqui grimaced inwardly. It was probably the worst chat up line _ever _ in the history of chat up lines…Though on the plus side at least it was relatively original.

David shrugged, he was tired but he had the night off – Plenty of time to sleep later. And it wasn't often for someone to _willingly_ want to play. So he wasn't going to pass up the chance, especially when it was _Jacqui._

He smiled at Jackie as he swung the car round and drove off in the direction of his apartment rather than the lab.


	6. Meaningful

**Disclaimer:** Don't own CSI at all

I've had these chapters for a while but not posted them...so now I am...

* * *

**Meaningful**

"I hate this game!" Jacqui announced 2 hours later. She was stretched out on her stomach on the floor of David's flat. David was sat opposite her, laid on his legs slightly and resting his right hand on the floor for support so his entire body was tilted just like his head did in general conversation.

Between them was the game that they had played several times and David had won each time.

"It's not my fault you keep loosing." David replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"You must be cheating or something." She replied sulkily and David raised an eyebrow.

"And just how am I supposed to do that? Keep mentally willing you to land on Hazard squares?" He asked with a smirk as he rolled the dice.

"I dunno, you must have organised the cards in a special way or something!" She accused weakly, and David laughed – Actually laughed.

"Just how petty do you think I am? It's a game to pass the time, not a contest of who is better."

Jacqui rolled her eyes and sat up slightly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ears. "What if it was a contest?"

"Well…If it was between you and Sanders I think the answer is pretty obvious." He smirked back.

"You're never gonna let me forget that damn hat are you?" She sighed, blushing slight in embarrassment.

David grinned back. "Nope! …Now, if the contest was between us. I'd have to say…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

David Hodges had in general always been competitive as a child, because – If he wasn't the best at something, he usually missed out on getting what he wanted. And sure he was a smug asshole who looked down on others at the best of times. But he knew just by looking at Jacqui that she was a better person than he could ever hope to be. Though he had made peace with his character a long time ago. Besides, he could be nice and caring and even sensitive when he wanted to. He just didn't want to often as there generally wasn't anyone who would be nice back – So why bother?

"…What?" Jacqui asked softly, trying to work out what he was thinking, and failing dismally.

"…You would win." He said finally looking into her eyes.

"And why would that happen?" She asked, smiling slightly as it was David's turn to blush.

"Because, even though I am _very _intelligent and handsome, You'd win by default." He replied with a one of his 'smirktastic' smiles.

Jacqui blushed again. "And what does that mean?" She asked nervously. Was David Hodges really _flirting_ with her?

David tilted his head again and looked flustered. He looked about to speak again, but then seemed to make a decision in his mind and leaned in to Jacqui over the board game cautiously.

Jacqui froze momentarily but quickly made her decision too as she put her hands on the floor to lift herself up and reach over to meet David.

Their lips touched lightly at first as if neither sure this was a good idea, their logic on keeping friendships just friendships – especially when they worked together too, almost threatening to break the moment up.

But then it was deeper, all worries ignored as they leaned in closer, Jacqui reached out a hand to hold David's neck and pull him closer to her, but lost her balance and fell forwards onto his beloved board game.

Jacqui blinked and looked up at David who was looking back down at her. She wondered how pissed he'd be that she'd just sent the hazard and duke cards, as well as various game pieces and dice flying everywhere, but he just grinned.

Jacqui sighed in relief and put out her hands to sit up, one of them landing on his knee by accident. Then Jacqui felt David take hold of her shoulders.

And then they were face to face again, much closer than before, her hand still on his knee, and his hands still on her shoulders. They stared into each others eyes again for a second and suddenly their lips were touching again, tongues were exploring and hands were roaming.

Jacqui leaned backwards across the totally abandoned board game, but David moved to the side of her rather than climbing on top, as if asking for approval.

This quickly came in the form of her rolling on top of him, her hair now completely messed and several locks falling in front of her face.

David reached up and pushed them away, touching her cheek for a moment before they were suddenly engaged in kissing again, his hands roaming her back and her hands roaming his chest, as if they had to touch and feel every inch of each other's body to make sure they were real.

After what seemed like hours rather than less than a minute, David broke the kiss. "You sure?"

"David. Shut up." She replied breathily before picking up where David had left off.

That was enough to convince David as he began unfastening the buttons on Jacqui's shirt. She shook herself out of it and tossed it across the room before turning back to unfasten the buttons on his shirt.

They savoured every moment as they slowly undressed each other, making it a more meaningful act than just spur of the moment sex that they would later regret.

Either had the chance to stop things if they wanted. But as the last item of clothing was shed, both knew that neither of them wanted to stop…


	7. Explosive

**Disclaimer:** CSI belongs to people much more talented and much richer than I...

lookie - another chapter, not that great but still - i'm updating! spoilers for Season 3 episode Play With Fire btw...

* * *

Jacqui walked out of the women's toilets and grinned as she saw Grissom and David walking down the corridor talking, but cringed slightly as she realised David was sucking up again. What did he want from it? A pay rise? Better hours? …A friend?

She hid in the shadows until David walked back, looking a little upset, then she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside.

David blinked in surprise at suddenly being yanked into the women's toilets and pinned against the door, but soon smiled as Jacqui looked back at him.

"I thought we agreed not to get distracted at work?" He asked her with mock scolding.

"It doesn't count if we are on a break." Jacqui whispered back, tracing a finger lightly down David's cheek.

"But I'm not on a break." He replied with a smirk.

"You are now." Jacqui half ordered as they kissed deeply, their tongues exploring each others mouths, the whole kiss feeling as sensuous as the time they shared on the floor of David's flat.

Jacqui pulled away after a while and looked up at him. "You ok?"

David sighed. "I just wish Grissom would respect me."

Jacqui rolled her eyes at him. "Then stop trying to impress him, watching you suck up to him just makes me cringe."

"Says the woman who just stuck her tongue down my throat." He retorted, twisting a lock of her hair lightly round his fingers.

"Hey, I didn't hear any protests!" She replied before being pulled into another kiss, but they were soon interrupted by the sound of someone's pager.

"Damn, Grissom's waiting for me in the lab." Jacqui said glancing at her pager in annoyance.

"Don't keep the boss waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered as she slipped out of the toilets and down the corridor to the prints lab, quickly smoothing down her hair and trying to calm her breathing. She really didn't want Grissom to find out what she'd just been up to – It would be bad for her time sheet...

* * *

Jacqui stopped sorting out the prints and frowned as her pager went off. She glanced at it and grinned. She had time for a break. 

She hurried down the corridor to the locker room as fast as someone trying to not make it look like they were hurrying could. She had barely opened the door before David had pulled her the rest of the way in and pinned her against the door.

"Your turn." He smirked before running a hand through her hair as he kissed her passionately – A word which most people who knew David Hodges would never associate with him.

But then, Jacqui Franco was not most people.

"I'm meant to be working." She breathed after a moment, the words almost catching in her throat.

"And I'm on a break. Funny how the tables have turned." David smirked in reply before kissing him again.

Idly Jacqui wondered if stolen moments in bathrooms and locker rooms counted as dates, but didn't wonder about things like that for long – Well would you if David Hodges was running one hand softly through your hair, the other tracing circles on your back and if he had his lips and tongue mixing with yours?

"I've gotta go." She said regretfully, pulling away from him.

David breathed heavily and looked as his watch. "Meet you here after shift in an hour?"

"You can count on it." She replied before slipping out again when the coast was clear.

David smiled as the shut door. Their relationship had become so explosive in a short amount of time – But he was sure still meant a lot to both of them and was more than anything physical.

They had also made a game of sneaking round, snatching stolen moments and generally hiding from the rest of the techs and CSI's. It made them feel like teenagers, as well as extra smart and smug for being able to still keep their relationship secret even when surrounded by their tech friends, investigative scientists, and detectives.

Suddenly the whole building shook with a completely different kind of explosive, as if there was an earthquake or a bomb in the building and David nearly lost his balance.

He heard breaking glass and screaming from outside, and in a flash he had left the locker room and was running down the corridor down into the main section of the building, only to be greeted with complete destruction.

The DNA lab looked completely destroyed, there were fires everywhere, the sprinkler system had gone off automatically and have the glass walls were shattered. Everywhere he looked there were people stumbling through the debris to get out, some had cuts or bruises, some were fine except for shock, but none of them were Jacqui..

He stumbled through the debris himself on the way to the prints lab, as he passed the AV lab Archie and Nick had tried to get his attention but he ignored them, though at the same time he was glad they were fine.

He only paused when he saw Greg Sanders. He was laid unconscious, thrown from the DNA lab in the explosion. Sara was with him and Grissom was running over, as were a few other people.

David felt a pang of dread, but kept on going anyway.

"Jacqui!" He shouted but his voice sounded more like a hoarse croak, and it was hard to hear himself anyway above the sounds of fires, water sprinklers and extinguishers, general panic of the others in the building.

Then he saw her, slumped against a wall, she looked unconscious like Greg, the force must have thrown her from the prints lab as it was connected to DNA.

He stumbled over to her and crouched down next to her, she had a few cuts to her face caused by the flying glass.

"Jacs?" He whispered, fighting back tears.

"Hmmm?"

David heaved a sigh of relief and started to help her to her feet. She must have hit her head when she fell into the wall.

"It's ok Jacqui. There's been an explosion but we're fine." He soothed, not letting his voice falter as he helped her over the debris and towards the exit of the lab.

He could hear the sirens of fire and ambulance now, it wouldn't be long till the place would be milling with them.

He forced himself to glance back at Greg still lying on the floor as Grissom barked out orders to a few other techs. Sara had disappeared now, but that wasn't high up on David's list of worries, she was probably outside – Like they should be.

He glanced over at Jacqui, she seemed too disorientated to have noticed Greg – Which was probably a good thing. For all their bickering and bets, Jacqui loved Greg Sanders like the little brother she's never had.

"Jacqui!" David looked round at the panicked voice saying her name. Bobby Dawson.

"Help me out, she hit her head, might have concussion." He said to the ballistics tech who nodded and took some of the weight as they finally struggled outside.

It was even more chaotic outside than in – People were running all over, some injured and disorientated, many others just panicking as the firemen dashed past into the building, closely followed by several paramedics whilst the rest stayed outside to help those with cuts minor burns.

"Hey! Over here!" David yelled to one of the paramedics as he and Bobby sat her down on the wall.

He tried to appear calm as she was checked over. And in the end resorted to chewing on the end of his thumb nail out of nervousness.

"Is she ok?" Archie asked in a scared voice, he had just seen them and had run through the crowds to reach them.

"Fine. Minor concussion and a cut to the back of her head. Few cuts to her face and a slight burn on her arm." The paramedic replied calmly before moving on to help someone else.

"And that counts as _fine_ does it?" David muttered angrily as Jacqui stood up, still feeling a tad disoriented and looked round for him. Obviously sighing in relief that he was ok.

"It could be a lot worse." Archie replied as he and David watched as Greg was wheeled out of the building on a stretcher.

Jacqui followed their line of sighed and gasped in horror.

All three looked as he was loaded into the ambulance. Archie stared at his friend, he could barely recognise him as the Greg who less than an hour ago had come bounding in asking about playing some computer games after work.

David couldn't look away, Greg looked as if he was dead, burns and cuts were covering him and his hair was littered with dust. David felt so worried for the loud shirt wearing, DNA tech who was a CSI wannabe, but at the same time he felt guilt that he was almost glad that it was Sanders on the stretcher, not Jacqui…But in an ideal world there would have been no explosion and nobody on a stretcher – Not that this could ever be mistaken for an ideal world

Jacqui couldn't understand it. Her head and arm ached and she had never felt so confused in her life. David had said there had been an explosion, but it felt so unreal. Greg laying there on the stretcher was unreal. She felt her stomach lurch and as the doors shut she turned to David and moved closer so he could put his arm round her for comfort…


End file.
